Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to vehicle suspensions and components used in the construction or fabrication of vehicle suspensions.
Description of the Related Art
Electric powered vehicles are gaining in popularity worldwide. As with many vehicles, providing a low cost, yet flexible and lightweight vehicle suspension capable of traversing a wide variety of improved and unimproved road conditions is necessary to ensure the comfort and safety of the vehicle operators in developed urban settings and less developed suburban settings worldwide. An example of such a suspension is a swingarm suspension found on many modern two-wheeled vehicles. In a swingarm suspension, one end of the swingarm is connected to a motorcycle's frame with bearings so that it can pivot. The rear axle around which the rear wheel turns is rotatably coupled to the other end of the swingarm. The swingarm is typically connected to the motorcycle's frame or rear sub-frame with one or two shocks with coil-over springs. When a swingarm is present on only one side of the motorcycle, this is known as a single-sided swingarm. Single-sided swingarms make rear-wheel removal easier, though they generally increase the unsprung weight of the rear suspension. This is due to the additional material required to give identical torsional rigidity to a conventional (two-sided) swingarm setup.